


聲

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 松村北斗x京本大我
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 13





	聲

电车经过的鸣声盖过了他们更换第二次姿势的喘息声。

原本跨坐在松村北斗身上的京本被一把搂住腰压在床上，在黑暗中朦朦胧胧看不清彼此的面容，松村双手撑在床上，借着窗外些许光，凭记忆勾勒出身下人的模样。

年轻人总是无所畏惧，京本想伸手去摸松村的脸，探到半空中被另一只手扣住，温柔地弯曲十指交叉，而后才缓缓带到唇边落下一个吻。过于轻柔，像是被羽毛拂过一样的细痒感。京本没忍住轻笑出声，嘟囔着要松村让他坐起来。对方没有理会，只是抓着相扣的那只手自顾自带到身下交合处，手指不安分地在穴口处打转摩挲，高潮一次过后的阴茎在小穴的磨蹭挤压中又重新硬起。

京本在恋人身下艰难地伸手探向床头，试图摸到那个方形小包装，不意却摸到几个形状异样的物体，他抬头望向松村，隐约间看到对方嘴角勾起的弧度。另一只手带着热意覆上他的手背摩挲了两下，从他掌中拿走了一个小巧的椭圆形物件，开关打开后嗡嗡低声在夜晚还是有些突兀。

冰凉的，震动着突兀的贴上了肌肤，被两指捻着蹭在胸前。陌生的快感涌动着冲击着大脑神经，喘息从唇齿间溢出，从第一声开始后便难以压抑，只是凭欲望支配着要求更多。

玩具只是一路缓缓下移，贴在囊袋上跟着撸动的频率颤着。承受着过量的快感让京本下意识绷直了身体，眼前白光闪过，只能觉察到下体源源不断流淌出的液体，已经不似开始那般浓。

他仰着头大口喘气，脸上覆着的一层薄汗在月光下泛着光有如面纱。松村伸手抚着他眼角，现在京本大我会是什么样子的呢，含着泪满脸潮红，被汗打湿的金发一缕缕黏在额前，乖顺又色气。

后穴被打开得彻底，松松软软的便含进颤动着的跳蛋，肠道被刺激着收缩，越是受不了想躲开却只能是进的更深。双腿轻轻一抬被架到肩上，抿着唇蹭过常年裹于靴袜之下过分白净纤细的腿，在脚踝处留下一个恶意的齿印。

“嘶……”  
“在这种地方的话没关系吧。”

松村垂着眼，他知道京本大我总会心软的。果不其然听到一声轻叹，京本抬起腰蹭了蹭他的下体，换来愈发猛烈的冲撞。

“跳蛋还在里……唔！”

呻吟都还来不及吐出，双唇被咬住只能被迫加深这个吻。直至高潮到来松村才松开禁锢，京本疲惫地大口喘着气，肩头一沉，闷沉的声音随着炽热的吐息响起。

“京本……”  
“嗯？”刚经历过高潮还疲惫着的京本侧了侧头，“还要吗？”

“不。”  
“就这样让我抱一下。”


End file.
